Disposable moist wipes for personal hygienic use are frequently found in public places, such as restrooms, restaurants, and airports, and in the home. Such wipes are typically housed within a container or package having a hinged lid portion that permits a user to remove a disposable wipe from the package. The package or container, however, is subject to damage from users, such as abrasions or tears, due to frequent and repeated use. Additionally, the package or container of wipes is typically placed on a relatively flat surface, such as a sink countertop. However, placing the package of wipes on a surface may make it more difficult or cumbersome for the user to retrieve the wipes because the user has to secure the package in place with one hand and then remove a wipe from the package with the other hand.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a holder adapted to receive a package of dispensable wipes, wherein the holder protects the package of dispensable wipes against damage due to handling by a user and securely mounts the package of dispensable wipes to a wall or table.